


Memes in a Fort

by flightlesscrow



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blanket Forts, M/M, Sleepovers, nerds being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the seijoh third years have a sleepover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memes in a Fort

“Hey, Mattsun.” Hanamaki poked Matsukawa’s arm to get his attention. 

“Yeah?” Matsukawa glanced at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. He smiled when he saw the devilish glint in Hanamaki’s dark eyes. 

“We should build a pillow fort in the living room and make bad jokes about Oikawa’s movie until he turns it off. It’s getting annoying now.” Hanamaki whispered into Matsukawa’s ear. He grinned when Matsukawa nodded his head. The two rose from their position on the floor to grab chairs from Oikawa’s dining room.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Iwaizumi said, half-heartedly glaring at the Meme Team ™.  Matsukawa and Hanamaki just laughed, however, and continued to build their fort. Hanamaki flashed a smile to a scowling Oikawa as he walks to the corner of the room to get some blankets.

“I can’t seeeeee,” Oikawa whined, lightly slapping Hanamaki’s arm as he walks past again. 

“Hey Oikawa, May the fourth be with you.” Matsukawa said, causing Hanamaki to snicker and Iwaizumi to groan, knowing he was in for a long night of bad jokes. 

“It’s not even May fourth yet!” Oikawa mumbled, slumping down in his seat. He moves to sit on Iwaizumi’s lap to try and get a better view of the television set, where Han Solo was showing Luke Skywalker the Millennium Falcon. “I can’t believe you would even make fun of Star Wars. It’s a classic.” 

“I have to agree with Trashykawa for once,” Iwaizumi said, attempting to shove Oikawa off of him. Oikawa had a death grip on Iwaizumi though, so it didn’t go according to plan. 

The pair ended up falling off the couch to the sound of Hanamaki’s shrill laughter and Matsukawa’s loud guffawing. 

“Oh, fuck you both.” Iwaizumi growled, untangling himself from Oikawa, who continues to lay on the ground to be melodramatic. 

“No thanks,” Matsukawa replied cooly when he regained composer. He began to assist Hanamaki in setting up the fort. 

“Well, if you’re making a fort in the middle of  _ my _ living room, you better make it big enough for me and Iwa-chan to fit, too.” Oikawa pouted, sitting up. 

“Fine, fine, drama queen.” Hanamaki said with a wave of his hand, nonetheless expanding the fort so four teenage boys could fit somewhat comfortably inside it. 

“Oikawa, no one’s watching this so I’m turning it off.” Iwaizumi said. He had already turned it off before he told Oikawa, though.

“Noooo! Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted.

“We’re saving electric, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said, holding the remote out of Oikawa’s reach. He ignored Oikawa’s grumbled complaints as he sat back to watch Matsukawa and Hanamaki make an elaborate fort in Oikawa’s living room.  _ We’re lucky his parents aren’t home, _ Iwaizumi thought to himself. 

“Done!” Chirped Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Oikawa immediately grabbed every pillow surrounding him and climbed into the fort, followed by Hanamaki and Matsukawa and eventually Iwaizumi.

“Cool, huh,” Matsukawa said, grinning lazily as Hanamaki rested his head in Matsukawa’s lap. 

“Sure,” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa leaned into Iwaizumi, though refused to talk since he was still mad at him for turning off Star Wars. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and put his arm around his sulking boyfriend, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to his head.

“Bleh, get a room!” Hanamaki groaned, covering his eyes. Matsukawa laughed before swooping down to steal a kiss from Hanamaki’s lips, and soon Hanamaki was sat in Matsukawa’s lap as they started to make out.

“And they say we’re bad,” Oikawa whispered to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi grunted and turned his head to kiss Oikawa. Oikawa responded eagerly.

Before long, all four of them had worn themselves out from their respective impromptu makeout sessions. They all fell asleep inside the blanket fort. 


End file.
